<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At midnight by Nio_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795776">At midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23'>Nio_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Break Up, Drunk Tsukishima Kei, Getting Together, Hinata loves Tsukishima, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei, tsukishima loves hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>💕 Thank you for reading 💕</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was midnight. Everything was quite. The atmosphere was calm in hinata’s humble apartment. Everything was still and peaceful except for his room– a loud crash followed with a loud moan tore the quiet place. A sound of the sloppy kisses was reverberating around the room.  </p><p>Hinata who was supposed to get drunk Tsukishima to his house didn't know how he end up laying in the bed with his drunk ex-boyfriend above him whom in turn is spreading kisses on his body.<br/>
" T-Tsukishima, ah “ a small moan left hinata lips while trying to push tsukishima off him. </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t pay attention to hinata efforts to stop him and kept touching, kissing and sucking hinata’s body. “Shoyo” Tsukishima said, voice deep, what makes hinata’s face goes red. Hinata whose face is as red as a beet root, raised his eyes to look at the blond. He really hate how tsukishima deep voice still has an effect on him. </p><p>Tsukishima was as well looking at him, before he goes down hastily and pounded Hinata's lips. </p><p>      ------------------------------------------</p><p>it was 10:40 when he received a call from kuroo, which is weird because it is rarely for the black hair boy to call him. But anyway, Hinata accept the call. </p><p>He expected that maybe kenma is calling him from kuroo’s phone or Kuroo is trying to joke with him about anything, but what he didn’t expect is kuroo asking him to pick up his ex-boyfriend, Tsukishima , because like kuroo is claiming he is drunk and can’t drive with this state.</p><p>Their break up circumstances was not the best. And even though it has been eight months since they broke up Hinata is still a little sensitive trowed this topic that no one knew why did they broke up. On the other hand Tsukishima refused to tell anyone about the break up even yamaguchi did not know why or how did they break up. </p><p>Hinata stuttered, ready to reject kuroo request but kuroo quickly cut him off with another explanation “ ahhm I am sorry chibi-chan but he is really drunk and me and bokuto still have something to do we won’t be able to take him home epically since that his own apartment is far away from our current location. Also your apartment is the nearest place to us” </p><p> </p><p>“ what about Yamaguchi? He lives<br/>
near me “ </p><p>“ He is out of the town, isn’t he? “  </p><p>“oh right ” </p><p>“……..”</p><p>“……..” </p><p>“ So?” </p><p>Hinata start thinking, leaving kuroo waiting on the other side of the call, he surly didn’t want to meet tsukishima anytime soon. He has been avoiding him for the past eight months. But, at the same time he can’t say no to kuroo. He was in an unenviable position. In the end hinata surrendered to the status quo.</p><p>“ Ok I am coming right now give me your location “ </p><p>“ Thank you chibi-chan I own you one” </p><p>“ yeah, yeah” </p><p> </p><p>It is not that hinata is actually convinced with kuroo excuse but, it is not also that he asks hinata for anything before. Add to this, tsukishima is drunk so he will not be able to remember anything tomorrow, yeah he will not know that Hinata is the one who pick him up. No need to worry. He will just drive him to their—his apartment and then go back. </p><p> </p><p>it was around 10:50 when Hinata arrived to the bar where kuroo, bokuto and tsukishima at. He was not joking when he said that they were near him. He didn’t even need to use any kind of transportation to arrive. </p><p>“ Hinata here “ A familiar voice called the gainer boy. Hinata turn around trowed the voice before shouting back “ Bokuto-san !! “  quickly hinata goes to where bokuto is standing. </p><p>“ Hey chibi-chan” hinata looked at kuroo with the man of the honour whose arm is around kuroo while the latter is helping him to stay still. And he could confirm that kuroo was not also joking when he said that tsukishima was really drunk.</p><p>Kuroo hands over hinata the drunk blond before apologizes for troubling hinata at this hour. Hinata tell them that it is ok and he didn’t mind, even though he really do, after giving hinata Tsukishima things and his keys, they left and maybe hinata need to thanks noya-san for insisting on him to obtain a driver's license. Quickly hinata helped Tsukishima to get in the  car, letting him laying on the back seats. Hinata sit on the driver's seat and start the car. When he was about to start off a faint voice behind him stopped him.  "Where do you think you are going?" Hinata froze when he heard the voice of Tsukishima. Hinata tried to keep calm, ‘ Don’t worry, in the morning he won't remember anything ‘ hinata thought before saying coldly “ To your apartment what else do you think” </p><p>“I have moved “</p><p>“ what ?! “ </p><p>“ I have mov- “ </p><p>“ no I heard you but why ? “</p><p>Tsukishima did not answer. And hinata in turn did not push it further. </p><p>“ Ok tell me your current residence “ </p><p>But again nothing answer hinata this time. Hinata wait for a few seconds for Tsukishima give him his new address but still no answer. </p><p>“ Did not I tell you to give me- “ hinata look back at Tsukishima but was not able to finish when he saw Tsukishima sleeping peacefully. Hinata signed, didn’t know where to go. He can’t of course leave tsukishima in some hotel. He thinks about connect someone to give him his address, but who? Yamaguchi? No he is not here plus it’s too late and yamaguchi is working now on an  important project at present, ‘ he told me about his work trip, I can not distract him’ hinata though . Yachi? Mmmmm no kageyama?? NOPE WRONG CHOICE . Kuroo? Yeah Kuroo he certainly know tsukiskima new address. Hinata immediately called kuroo. </p><p>..No reply.. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata called again </p><p> </p><p>.. No reply… </p><p> </p><p>Damn it </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pov </p><p>“ who is calling at this time? “ kuroo said, whispering. Trying to reach out for his own phone </p><p>“ I don’t know. Just leave it we have more important things to do “ bokuto responded while striping both himself and kuroo.<br/>
“ kotaro s-stop at least let me know who is it “ </p><p>“ sorry tetsurou but not this time” bokuto said, talking kuroo phone and his phone and put them away before going back to kuroo “ Now nothing can interrupt us” </p><p>“ Stupid owl “ </p><p>“ I love you too ” </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>At the end hinata decided that he will goes to his apartment and let Tsukishima spend the night there since bokuto didn’t answer him too. ‘ It is ok it just a night ‘. He tried to convince himself. Little do you know shoyo how long this night will be. </p><p>As soon as hinata reached the handle of his front door and open it, he let tsukishima collapses on the couch near his door. “ You are heavy “ Hinata nagged, starting taking off his shoes and coat before doing the same to tsukishima. ‘ I am not doing that for him I just don’t want my apartment to get dirty' hinata thought as if was trying to convince someone. Hinata put the shoes at the door entrance and went to get a blanket and a pillow for Tsukishima. What he did not expect is to found the blond awake and sat on the couch with both hands on his head. ‘ He has an headache ‘. Hinata cleared his throat, putting his cold face and asked with the same cold tone ” Do you want some water “ Tsukishima raised his eyes to him, barely open, and reply with a small nod. Hinata went to the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with a glass of water to Tsukishma. "Here," he said, barely looking at him. Tsukishima took the water and thanked him in a small voice. Hinata didn't say anything. After a few minutes of silence hinata said, ", Do you want to take a shower?" it was a little shock that tsukishima looked at him with incomprehensible expressions. “ Don’t look at me like that . I just can’t bear your smell. “ Tsukishima raised his brow “ wow rude, but thanks I don’t have any clothes and yours won’t fit me “ taukishima said laying on the couch again. Hinata again did not said anything and instead he went to his room and come with a familiar clothes to Tsukishima “ Don’t worry I have some clothes for you “ Tsukishima looked at them and immediately recognised them “ Those are mine!! “ </p><p>“ yeah I know I took them by accident from that time “ hinata said avoiding Tsukishima gaze. “ ok “ Tsukishima took them from hinata and started heading towards the bathroom “ Thanks again “ he said closing the door. </p><p>As soon as he closed it Tsukishima buried his face in the clothes. Hinata smell was still stuck into them. He used them. Tsukishima knows </p><p>‘You are lying hinata shoyo’ Tsukishima though </p><p> </p><p>When Tsukishima done hinata was in his room. Tsukishima open the door slowly with a towel on his head. He looked, for the first time, around hinata apartment. It looks like hinata, like their old apartment.  </p><p>“ Hinata “ Tsukishima said, opening the bedroom’s door, his tone was vague. </p><p>“ I got an blanket and pillow outside you can sleep on the couch “ Hinata said, not even raising his gaze from the phone. </p><p>But Tsukishima didn’t move. </p><p>“ Did you heard me I told you there’s an blanket and pillow outside and you can sleep on the couch “  this time hinata looked at Tsukishima. But, still he didn’t move. Hinata started to approaching the tall blonde, when he was a few centimeters away from him he opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly Tsukishima shut him with his lips meeting hinata’s. Hinata gasped in surprised tried to push him back “ Ts-Tsukishima....s-stop “ hinata managed to say between kisses. But to no avail. It was as if Tsukishima was out of his mind.  </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>' So that what happened' hinata thought, while looking at the ceil and letting Tsukishima do whatever he want. It was stupid. Hinata should stop him but all he was doing is give in to Tsukishima. </p><p>"Tsukishima, stop that right now– " hinata gasped out when he felt Tsukishima's tongue on his right nipple. He tried to push tsuskishima head away from his chest but he was too weak with the pleasure the blond was giving him, the same pleasure he tried to deny. Hinata moaned loudly with tsukishima sucking harder his one nipple while teasing the other one with his hand. Tsukishima bites his nipple softly. Hinata whined quickly covering his mouth. But suddenly, Hinata was frozen, feeling tsukishima fingers circling his entrance. </p><p>Before hinata could say anything else he stuck one finger into the leaking hole. Hinata's back arched and he gripped at the sheets, legs flailing helplessly. " ah you still so tight.” Tsukishima scoffed, stucking another finger into shoyo’s hole. </p><p>“ I t-told y-you to s-stop “ </p><p>Tsukishima ignored hinata protest and pressed his lips to hinata’s neck. </p><p>when tsukishima thought hinata was ready he pulled his fingers from him, starting unbutton his pants, showing his cock from his panty. He positioned himself between hinata's thighs, while his cock touching the ginger's entrance. With no warning he pushed himself deeper until he was inside. </p><p>Tsukishima immediately began thrusting in and out. Hinata let out a pleasured scream. He did not care anymore. He can not stop Tsukishima and as if he was trying enough to to stop him. Hinata wrapped his arms around the neck of the blonde above him before pushing him down to meet his lips. “ Harder kei “ hinata whispered into Tsukishima lips , and it was all Tsukishima need. Tsukishima's thrust started to went harder and deeper. Tsukishima licked the back of his ear, while fucking him, leaving marks all over the ginger's body. This went on for a few minutes, before he comes and feeling tsukishima's hot liquid filling him. Tsukishima pulled out, looking at hinata who was in the other hand looking at him. They stayed like that for some second trying to catch their breath. And both of them know what should they do. </p><p>They know they need to talk tomorrow, they know they have to and they know they will. "Tomorrow morning won't be easy" that what hinata thought, eyes closing slowly ready to sleep. </p><p>" Shoyo, I am sorry. Shoyo, I love you" Hinata eyes were wide open when he heard tsukishima whispering into his ear. He could feel how broken tsukishima tone was. He could not hate him no matter what. He just couldn't. And, here hinata could feel the all the feelings he was hiding since the break up coming to him again. </p><p>Hinata eyes was tearing before he whispered back</p><p>" Kei you big idiot, I love you too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💕 Thank you for reading 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>